Snow Princess
by Missmarybeth
Summary: What if the 74th annual hunger games was in the snow? What if prims name wasn't drawn at the reaping? What if katniss and Gale had never been friends? Set at the begining of the hunger games. **OC WARNING**
1. Hunting

**so as you know, if you've read my other works, rewriting story's with an OC is my favourite type of fanfic. So if you don't like OCs, then please don't ready any further. I hope you enjoy this!**

*3rd person POV*

Fleur Harris was an average girl, not so pretty that guys would stop and stare, but not so plain that guys would write her off as undatable. She had long black hair and blue eyes, and hated being taller than most boys in the seam. She never had been one to flaunt her looks, or her body, she'd pretty much been oblivious to her appeal all her life, and that was down to one thing. Well, three things, actually. Her three brothers.

Caleb, 18, Kylan, 19 and Evan, 15, had raised Fleur to think and act like a guy. She didn't mind mud, she liked racing and fighting, she didn't even care if her clothes were ripped or ill fitting. As much as she was a guy, she was also very much a girl. Reaping days, though terrifying, provided her with an excuse to look pretty and wear a dress. She didn't have many female influences in her life, after her mother had died after having Evan, but her one girl best friend, Luce, made sure she was well looked after.

The sky was turning a deep grey as the sun rose, and as usual, Fleur was the only one up. Her brothers snored in their beds, fidgeting in sleep. Fleur sat up in bed, wiping sleep from her eyes, stretching luxuriously. Today was Reaping Day, and Fleur didn't feel like waking her brothers to the horrors that were inevitable. She climbed out of bed, wearing Kylan's worn blue shirt as a sleeping gown, and poured herself a glass of water. She sat at the table, knees pulled up to her chest, as she watched the sun rise, playing with a fraying thread on the shirt.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door. Fleur smiled, glad that even though it was Reaping day, the routine was still the same. She opened the door, and Gale looked her up and down, amused at her bed head and lack of clothing. She took in his hunting clothes, the game bag slung over one of his shoulders, and a million memory's entered her head.

*flash back*

An eight year old Fleur walked through the woods, a handmade bow pulled taut in her hands. She'd made her arrows out of twigs and leaves, the tips whittled down to sharp points. After her father had been killed in a mine explosion, the same one that had killed Gales father, her family had suffered. Food was scarce, and Evan was getting worse by the second. The deprivation of food had made him sick, and now Fleur had no choice but to hunt.

Not knowing how to hunt properly or where to find the best animals, she walked blindly into the woods, getting frightened and lost. Finally, she stumbled into one of Gales snares, getting her leg caught. She'd cried out and screamed for hours, before finally passing out from the pain. Gale had been collecting his game despite the rain when he'd seen her trapped in the snare. He'd shaken her awake, and when she saw him, she'd tried to back away, the snare tightening on her leg.

"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." He'd reassured, and she has stopped struggling. Gale had released her, wiping the blood from her injury on his top. She had tried to stand, but the pain in her leg and the lack of food made her weak.

"Here, I'll help you." He'd offered, before carrying her out of the woods and to Katniss' mother. At the time, Fleur hadn't understood what Gale and Katniss' mother had been talking about, but later, Gale had told her. He had been negotiating, making a deal. A few days worth of food for her treatment. At the end of their argument, Gale had come over and wrapped the blanket around her, before saluting to her with his three fingers.

"I'm sorry... I don't know your name, but I am sorry." He'd said, then disappeared. After Fleur had been bandaged up, and had partially healed, she had gone to find Gale and thank him. Since then, her and Gale had became the best of friend. He taught her how to hunt, she sewed clothes for Posy, and they had been near inseparable.

*present*

"So, are you going to get dressed, or will the rabbits be seeing more of you than usual?" He teased, and she laughed softly, opening the door wider for him to step inside. He did so, wiping his boots on the door step. She closed the door behind him, chucking him her last apple. He smiled gratefully, biting into it, savouring the taste.

"I'm getting dressed, just a second." She teased, ruffling his hair.

*Fleur's POV*

I left Gale to finish his apple, searching for some suitable clothes to go hunting in. I knew in a few hours we'd be there again, staring up at Effie trinket, wishing desperately for our families safety, and our own. I found a pair of brown trousers, a light blue shirt and my hunting boots. I got dressed, putting my hair into a French braid quickly, before joining Gale again. He smiled, and walked towards the door, opening it silently. The cool air blew stray strands of hair from my braid, and I looked back at my brothers momentarily. They'd know where I was, they always did, but there was something in Evan's face, something about the vulnerability in it. I turned away, closing the door.

Gale and I walked down the street like we had for the past 9 years, idly chatting about nothing in particular, but the underlying nervousness was there, as it always was on Reaping day. We slipped under the fence, and ran to retrieve our weapons from under a dug up tree trunk. I pulled the quiver of arrows up my shoulder, loading my bow, before walking forward, Gale at my side. I felt his breath on my neck, and I shivered, from both the cold and the unexpected closeness.

We walked for a while, shooting squirrels and rabbits as we went, and I climbed a tree, trying to get a better view as a small fox sneaks forward. I see Gale kneeling down behind a rock, and he looks up, catching my eyes. He smiles, the light hitting his features just right, and I lower my bow, slightly distracted. He cocks his head to the side, cocking an eyebrow, before jumping slightly as the fox catches a rabbit nearby. I quickly let my arrow fly, and it embeds itself in the foxes chest. It yelps sadly, before falling limply to the ground.

I jump out of the tree, landing solidly, before walking over to the fox. I pick it up, examining it carefully. It was a little skinny, but it would do. Gale clapped me on the shoulder in congratulations, pulling the half mangled rabbit from the foxes mouth. He turned his nose up at it, but stuffed it into his game bag anyway. I stuff the fox into my game bag, and we make our way towards the place we always rest in.

We sat on the grass, sharing a roll Gale had traded for a squirrel. I cut open a pear I had picked from one of the trees, and gave a half to Gale. He took it, but didn't eat it. He stared at it, turning it over and over in his hands, deep in thought. I put my hand on his shoulder gently, and he met my eyes, trying to smile.

"Gale, what's wrong?" I asked, and he shook his head, staring into the distance. I knew what he was thinking, he was thinking about the games, the Capitol, how sick it all was. He hated it here, and I didn't blame him. I moved a little closer, bumping his shoulder with mine reassuringly, and he smiled, nudging me back playfully.

"How many times is your name in the reaping today?" He asked, and I felt a lump rise in my throat. I took tesserae for my family, refusing to let them to take it themselves. As long as we had food, I didn't care how many times my names was in the ball. Kylan already risks his life in the mines, and can't take tesserae any way, and even though Caleb is older than me, I refuse to let him up his life on the line when I know I can do something to help.

"38. You?" I asked, and felt him tense.

"42." He answers solemnly. I look down, fear tangling in my stomach. We could be picked, the odds are not in our favour. If he gets picked... Oh god, I just couldn't... I feel his arms wind around my waist, and I lean my head against his shoulder. It lasted for all of two seconds, this peaceful hold, before I was throwing my arms around him, burying my face in his shoulder, breathing in his scent of the outdoors and pine needles. He held me tightly against him, and I gripped his shoulders, the idea of losing him so real. It could happen, I tell myself. He could be chosen, and who would volunteer for him? No one, that's who.

"It's okay, your going to be okay." He reassured me, but I didn't care about me. I didn't care about the possibility of being picked. I was more afraid for my brothers, and Gale and his family.

"I don't care about me, Gale. What if... What if you get picked? Posy and Rory, they can't do it without you. Hazel, she'd be heartbroken." I couldn't stop the words that left my mouth, and he stroked my hair, pulling it out of its braid. He played with bits of it, like he used to when we were smaller, when things were so uncomplicated.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. So will you. Now come on, we have to get ready." He ordered, and I pulled back, smiling momentarily before I stood, picking up my game bags and bow and arrows.

* * *

**the rest of this fanfic will be varying between Gales or Fleurs POV. hope you enjoyed xx**


	2. The reaping

**sorry for the massive wait, but i went to see catching fire the other day... Omg I literally cried so much. But shhhh I shan't tell you! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

We walked back in silence, hiding our bows under a different log, before ducking under the fence. When we reached his house, Gale stopped at the door, taking my face in his hands. I stared into his grey eyes, the eyes I had grown up with, the eyes I had learnt to trust. The eyes of the only guy apart from my brothers who I really knew.

"You're going to be okay. Tomorrow we will go hunting, and tonight we'll have dinner together. Alright?" He said, and I nodded. He pulled me against him, hugging me as hard as he could. He released me, touched my face lightly, then opened his door, walking inside. I didn't wait for him to close the door before I walked down the street towards my house. I walked inside, and instantly there was a rag shoved into my arms, and a bucket of steaming water put by my feet.

"Get ready Fleur." Caleb ordered, and I walked towards the metal bath, discarding my hunting clothes before I poured the water into the bath. I got in, scrubbing away the dirt and grime that had built up over weeks of hunting. I poured water over my head, using the last of the shampoo to wash my hair. The bath water was disgusting, and there was still dirt under my nails.

I climbed out of the bath, wrapping the rag around me before padding towards all of our rooms. The room was divided down the middle by a sheet, me and Evan on one side, Caleb and Kylan on the other. On my cot was a green cotton dress, only just knee length, and a pair of silk green shoes. My brothers must have really splashed out on this. I pulled them on, before pulling my brush through my hair. Caleb dressed quickly into a suitable outfit, and then Evan came in, his hands shaking like crazy. I finished brushing my hair, then rose to meet him, taking his hands in mine.

"You'll be fine. Calm down." I reassured, and he nodded, taking a shaky breath. I gave him a quick hug, before leaving him to change. All I wanted to do was disappear into the woods with Gale and hunt. I wanted to lose myself in the leaves and grass, the scent of fruits and earth. But of course, that wasn't an option.

"You ready?" Kylan asked, patting me on the shoulder. Two of us had made it out of the reaping, and I only had one year after this one. After I was safe, I planned to get a job as a seamstress, sewing clothes for the others in the seam. It would be a slow job, probably wouldn't earn much, but I'd hunt on the side. Evan came in, and was about to sit down, but then the sound of the siren interrupted him half way through. He held his breath, a tremor going through his body, before he stood again, heading towards the door. I rose, taking Caleb's arm, before following Evan out of the door.

We followed the crowds towards the square, the atmosphere of terror and desperation pressing down on me. I moved forward, giving the peacekeeper my hand. She pricked it, placing the blood on my allotted place on the page. She scanned it, before waving me on. I walked forward towards the other 17 year olds, catching Gales eyes. He smiled a little, and I tried to smile back, but I felt my heart contract with fear. You can do this, I thought, taking my place, watching Evan stand with the other boys. I waited as the stragglers took their place, and then the Capitol music was blasting around us, and Effie trinket was taking to the stage.

"Welcome, welcome. To the 74th annual hunger games." Her regular speech was recited, and I tried to tune her out, keeping my eyes fixed on Evan. I could see him shaking, and all I wanted to do was go over to him and hold him. "Now it's time for a very special video from the Capitol." She said, and the video started. I mouthed the words 'war, terrible war' and then clamped my mouth shut, realising there were probably cameras on me this very second. Once the video was over, Effie flashed us a purple smile, her clothes so extravagant I could have brought another house with it.

"Now, ladies first." She walked over to the ball, and I looked over at Gale, to find him already staring at me. He mouthed 'You're going to be okay.' And then Effie reached inside the ball, walking back to the microphone. My eyes never left Gales as she unravelled the name.

"Fleur Harris." She read, and my heart plummeted. Gales eyes widened in fear, and I looked around, wondering if it had all been in my imagination. They girls parted, leaving me a path, and I walked forward mechanically, into the isle. I looked back at Gale, his mouth gaping open, and turned back to look at Effie. I set my jaw, determined to look confident.

"Fleur. Fleur!" I span at the sound of Gales voice, and saw him pushing toward me, shoving people out of the way. I turned and took a step towards him, but the guards were pushing him back, restraining him. He tried to fight, tried to get to me, and I ran forward, reach out for him.

"Gale!" I cried as he broke free, taking my face in his hands. He touched his forehead against mine momentarily, muttering words that I couldn't understand, and then we were being ripped apart. He didn't fight, he just stared after me, his eyes watery. I climbed up the stairs and joined Effie, who pulled me beside her, making me face the crowds. Gale was back in his place, staring sadly up at me, and I had to look away, had to stare confidently out into the camera, a determined look on my face.

"Now, for the boys." She walked over to the ball containing the boys name, theatrically swirling her hand before plucking out a name. She walked back, her heels clicking on the stone, taking the microphone in her hand. She unraveled the name, looking in surprise at it.

"Well, isn't this a surprise." She began, smiling almost wickedly down at the boys. "Evan Harris, come up here dear." She said, and my world froze. All sounds, all feelings, all my surrounding all tunnelled out, leaving me staring at Evan as he looked around in confusion. He took a step or two forward, and I shook my head, coming back to my senses. No. I flew off of the stage, running at Evan. I had to save him, I had to. Peace keepers ran at me, hands constricting around my waist, hauling me off of my feet. I screamed as a guard grabbed Evan, forcing him towards the steps.

"No! Evan! Don't you dare touch him! Leave him alone!" I screamed, throwing my head back, hitting the peacekeeper square on the nose. He let me go, and I punched the next peacekeeper, my sole goal to save Evan, to protect him. I fought with the guards, kicking, hitting, punching, blood splattering over my dress, but it was no use. Finally three peacekeepers had me in their arms, restraining me as I struggled, crying helplessly as they marched me back on stage. Evan stood next to Effie, tears streaming down his face.

"No. Please." I begged, my heart ripping into a million pieces. He couldn't die, I couldn't come home knowing he was dead, and that I could have stopped it. Effie looked flustered, and was about to say something when there was a voice.

"I volunteer." I stopped crying, looking out at the crowd in surprise. Evan looked astonished, looking down at the isle, and who we saw was not the person I wanted it to be. Instead of it being someone I wouldn't have minded being killed, instead of it being some wanna be hero, it was Gale. He looked up at me, his eyes full of determination and a little sadness. A guard took Evan off the stage, and Gale took his place, looking coldly out at the crowd.

"What is your name,young sir?" She asked. Gale looked across at me, his eyes meeting mine, and he took a deep breath.

"Gale Hawthorne. 17 years old." He said, and Effie smiled, obviously pleased with his muscles and his good looks.

"Well, everyone. This years district twelve tributes. Happy hunger games. May the odds be ever in your favour." She thrilled, gesturing for us to shake hands. She moved backwards, and Gale pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly. Effie made a surprised noise, and when he pulled back, the crowds started to raise their hands in the three finger salute of respect. We were guided off the stage and into separate rooms, and I feel face first onto the red couch, crying uncontrollably.

* * *

**so how did you feel about this chapter? Him volunteering because he's such a hero. I'm going to expand on their relationship, and when we get to the actual games its going to be very... Different. I just hope you like it xx (please leave reviews!)**


	3. The train

**I am so sorry for the massive wait but I have been very busy lately. Enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

*Gales POV*

I don't know what came over me. There was something about seeing her screaming for her brother, something about the way she thought that made me want to protect her. Now, the realisation of what I had done was sinking in. I'd just volunteered for the hunger games. I could die. We both could. My family, god what about my family? Rory, Posy, Vick, my mum! Oh god, I can't do this!

I paced back and forth across the waiting room, listening to the Cory's from the next room. Her family is there. I can hear Evan crying. I sit down and wait for my family, and as soon as the door opens, I jump out of the red leather sofa and run into my mothers arms. She holds me, crying softly, and I can feel Posy's frail arms wrapping around my legs. Rory and Vick stand a little to the side, and when my mother lets me go, I hold my arms open. Vick runs straight into them, but Rory hangs back. I can tell by the way his eyes shine that I've upset him.

"You stupid hero." My mother hissed, before pulling me into her again, kissing my cheek.

"I'm sorry mama. I really am. I just... I'm sorry I couldn't watch that. She would do the same if it happened to us." I whispered, my eyes stinging, and I could feel a few tears slip down my cheeks. Suddenly I feel Rory grabbing my hand and holding it tightly, sobbing loudly.

"I'll come back for you. I promise." I say, and before any of them can reply, a peace keeper is flinging the door open, running towards us. I put Vick down, grabbing Posy quickly as he drags my mother away. I hug her, kissing her forehead, and she grabs onto me, nails digging into my neck. When the peace keeper starts to take her away, she screams, but there's nothing I can do now. The door closes, and then I'm alone once again. That could have been the last time I see them. The last time.

"Gale?" I hear Fleurs voice, frail and quite through the walls, and I stand, walking towards the wall. I press my ear against the wall, and I can hear her breathing. She must be pressed against it too.

"Yeah." I reply.

"I'm so sorry I got you into this." She apologises, her voice shaking, and I can tell she's crying.

"No, Fleur don't cry. It's okay." I tried, and I heard her sniffling.

"It's not okay. We could die. Only one comes out." She burst into tears. My heart plummeted in my chest, and I finally understood why I had volunteered. That feeling, it was the worst feeling in the world. Hearing, seeing, someone you care about in that much pain makes me feel like my own life is on the line.

"We're going to be okay. I'll protect you, Fleur. I promise." I said, and she stopped crying, taking a deep breath.

"I promise too. You must come home Gale. Your family needs you more than mine does. Okay?" She asked, and even though I didn't agree one bit, even though I knew if I came home knowing she had died for me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself, I didn't want to disagree with her now. There would be time in the Capitol to talk about this, when she wasn't so upset.

"I'll protect you, Fleur. If it's the last thing I do." I said firmly, and then the door was opening, and the peacekeeper was gesturing for me to follow him.

We got onto the silver train, and as soon as I saw Fleur, I reached for her hand. We walked to the food cart together in silence, and Effie trinket was waiting for us. She gestured for us to sit, beaming from ear to ear.

"Welcome tributes, isn't it nice to enjoy the luxuries if life before it's demise, hmm?" She laughed, and Fleur's fingers tightened on mine in anger.

"What did you say?" Fleur hissed, and I elbowed her in the ribs, smiling at Effie kindly.

"Manners! Now, I'll go and find Haymitch. He's probably in the bar car." She walked off, and Fleur cursed under her breath, sinking down in her seat.

"Fleur, calm down okay. We need to be good. We need sponsors." I tried to reason, and she nodded, fiddling with a lose strand on her dress. Her hands are shaking nervously, and the calm, brave girl I saw climbing those steps onto the stage, the girl I see every day, has completely gone. I can't blame her, there's a part of me that's scared too. But there's another part of me telling me that being scared is a weakness, and I have to face this head on. There's no room for fear, not now. I was about to reach for her hand when the car door opens, and Haymitch stares at us in drunken dismay.

"Welcome. Where's the ice?" He stares at a metal container, opening the lid and pearling inside, the brown coloured liquid in his crystal glass sloshing dangerously close to the rim. He huffed, giving up in the ice hunt, walking over tot he seat, flopping down in it, looking at us both. He looks at me for a second or two, nodding slightly, before looking at Fleur. His gaze lasts longer on her, and the more he stares at her, the more uncomfortable I get. Why is he staring at her? What is he thinking? It's obvious she doesn't share the same concerns as me, her eyes, confident, meeting his strongly, show she's not afraid.

"So when do we start?" I asked, and he cocks am eyebrow at me, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"Wow, wow. So eager. Most of you aren't in such a hurry." He grumbles, taking a swig from his glass.

"Yeah I want to know what the plan is. Your our mentor your suppose to go-" but he cuts me off half way through my half angry, half frenzied speech.

"Mentor?" He asks, and I can feel my blood boiling. How are we expected to win with a mentor like this? It's impossible.

"Yeah. Our mentor. Your suppose to tell us how to get sponsors. Give us a little advice. I mean you have done this before." Fleur said, and I can tell she's getting as agitated as I am. Haymitch looks taken aback, but he shrugs anyway, leaning back in his chair, chewing his lip.

"Oh okay. Hmmm. Embrace the probability of your eminent death. And know, in your heart, that there's nothing I can do to save you." He smiles, and Fleur makes a disgusted sound.

"Useless. If you can't do anything, why are you here. Just to get drunk, lower our self esteem and hope you won't be found out as a complete failure?" The words left Fleurs mouth almost unthought of, and as soon as she said it, she turned red, sinking down in her chair. She hated being mean, but what she had said was true.

"I'm just here for the refreshments sweetheart." He raised his glass to us.

"That's enough." Fleur went to grab the glass, but Haymitch pushed her back, spilling his drink over himself. He huffed in exasperation, examining the alcohol stains on his trousers.

"You made me spill my drink, all over my new pants. I'm going to finish this in my room." He got up, looking around for a second, before deciding in a direction. He picked up a strange, round yellow confectionary item as he went, the doors sliding closed behind him. Fleur stood, pacing back and forth, fiddling with her hair like she always did when she was nervous.

"What are we going to do? How are we suppose to win, suppose to get sponsors with him?" She paced faster, shaking her head, fretting to herself. I stood, walking towards her, and when she turned to continue pacing, I held her still, hands on her shoulders, looking into her eyes. She looked so worried, and I could understand why. I was worried about him too, there was no way we even stood a chance with him as a mentor, but we had to try.

"Calm down. I'll talk to him, he'll come around. I'll sort it." I said, and she nodded, taking a deep breath. Why I was willing to take all this extra responsibility was unknown, but it was like she was a fragile child, and I needed to shelter her. I needed to protect her.

"Okay." She breathed, and I pulled her into my chest, stroking her hair softly. We hugged briefly before I broke away and headed towards the door Haymitch had disappeared through. What comes next is going to be both frustrating and upsetting

* * *

**so what did you think of their goodbyes? Do you like Gale and Fleurs relationship? Hope you enjoyed it xx**


	4. Tribute Parade

**Thank you so much for all your support, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

*Fleur's POV*

I lay on the metal table, dressed in nothing but a thin gown, after hours of relentless torture, waiting for my stylist. My prep team had not been gentle, trust me. They removed every piece of hair from my body painfully with hot wax, brushing and washing my hair until it shined, applying lotions and ointments to my skin until I felt like I'd been soaked from head to toe in candle wax. I'd protested again and again as they'd filed my nails, painting them with clear liquid. The whole time I could hear the other girls being treated the same way, but they seemed more used to it than I. As I lay on the table, I started to wonder about Gale, if he was going through the same thing. I doubt it. I couldn't imagine Gale as anything but the slightly scruffy, smudged skinned, dirty handed guy I'd grown up with, seeing him well kept would be... Unfamiliar.

Before I could start to pull together the image of a neat Gale, the door opened, and in walked a tall man, wearing a simple black shirt with matching pants. His eyes were outlined with gold eyeliner, emphasising gold flecks in his green eyes. Apart from the eyeliner, he looks very normal, with his short brown hair, nothing like the stylists I'd seen in previous years. No, the other stylists decorated themselves with gaudy clothes, their skins bleached and coloured, horrific makeup plastered to create the effect of shapes or animals on their face. I sit up, meeting his eyes, and he smiles kindly, sitting on the other end of the bed.

"My name is Cinna." He outstretched his hand, and I shake it, looking at him in confusion. He's just so... Normal.

"Fleur." I said stupidly, even thought he already knew my name. Everyone in Panem knows my name now.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you, I'm here to help you. In whatever way possible." He said, and I'm generally surprised.

"Most people just say well done. Like it's an honour." I said bitterly, and I see him smile slightly.

"Well I don't see the point in that." He paused, and I can see he wants to add more, but we both know the consequences for him if he did. "Tonight is the tribute parade. They are going to take you out there, show you off." He said and it can feel the bile rising in my throat at the thought of being paraded around for the entertainment of the Capitol.

"So your here to make me look presentable? Fit to be a Capitol citizen, right?" I asked, and even though he's a nice person, I can't help the resentment that creeps into my voice. He seems to understand, touching my hand slightly.

"I'm here to help you make an impression. Usually they dress people in the clothes from their district." He said, and I remember the disasters from years before. Once, the tributes wore nothing but coal dust. It was very embarrassing.

"Yeah, we are always coal miners." I shiver at the thought of being shown naked to everyone in the world.

"Yeah but I don't want to do that. I want to do something they will remember." He said, and I can see the passion in his eyes. He must love designing. I'm a little taken aback, I'd never thought stylists would care so much about tributes. Maybe typically they don't, maybe I'm just lucky.

"Did they explain about trying to get sponsors?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, they donate money for stuff in the arena. I doubt anyone will sponsor me. They are more likely to go for District 2, like always." I said, but he shook his head.

"They've already seen you fight for your brother, people are already talking about you. When someone volunteers in a lower district, 10, 11 or 12, people notice. It's not common. You and Gale have already stirred people's attention, we just have to keep it." He smiled, and I nodded, liking the glint to his eyes when he said it. Maybe these games will be different, maybe we have a chance.

Hours had passed where I'd seen no one but my prep team and Cinna, as they worked on my body. My body had been covered in shimmering black and silver glitter, so I looked like I was shining. My hair, washed to death, was pulled into a half up, half down style on top of my head, curled tightly into ringlet's. My eyes were outlined with black makeup, making the blue in them stand out incredibly, and my lips were painted black too. It was the dress that made the whole look beautiful. It was completely black, long, tight, hugging my curves, and it made me look like a battle soldier. The straps were thin, almost non existent, and the neck line was low cut, exposing my collar bones and the curve of my breasts. Cinna had created this dress, he had said, to make me look daunting, like a war goddess, a force to be afraid of. He'd achieved his goal. Now, I stood by my chariot, the horses a dark black, waiting for Gale.

I saw the other tributes, all getting onto their chariots, and they stared at me, especially the ones from district 2. They both wore gold armour, and the head gear seemed very vain. The stylists had clearly tried to simulate the look of the winning crowns on their heads. The girl looked beautiful and dangerous, the head gear looked amazing, but it was the boy that scared me. They were Cato and Clove, the most likely to win. Cato stared at me for a long time, as if trying to decided what to think. I stared back, determined to not look scared of him, even though his stare unsettled me. It was only when Gale walked over, dressed in a black suit, his skin decorated like mine, did I look away from him. Gale raised his eyebrows at me, touching my hair gently, trying not to dislodge it.

"Wow, you look... Scary." Gale smiles as his hand rests on my bare shoulder, pulling the strap back into place from where it had fallen down my arm. I rolled my eyes at him, but secretly I was studying him. Gone was the boy i knew in the woods, replaced by a teen, almost a man. He was no longer scruffy and dirty, his hair was brushed and washed, combed back off of his face, and his skin, though covered in glitter, had no trace of dirt. He looked different, but it was nice in a weird way. I preferred the rugged look, I decided as Gale's attention was distracted from me. He looked over my shoulder at where Cato and Clove had been, his eyes narrowing. I turned to see Cato smiling, his cold eyes fixed on Gale.

"Looks like an ass." Gale muttered, his eyes hard, and I touched his arm softly. He looked down in confusion, and I shook my head at him.

"Don't let him get to you, he's only trying to psych you out." I said, and Gale nodded, his head snapping up at the sound of a girl giggling. I span instinctively around, the sound of that laugh was so familiar. It sounded like Posy. It wasn't Posy, instead it was the girl from 1. Glimmer. She was dressed in fuchsia outfit covered in shiny sequins and feathers, and wore a feathery pink head dress that looked like it was about to make her topple over. She was tall, with emerald green eyes and flowing blond hair, and her beauty was obvious in a sexy, provocative way. Thats usually how the pretty ones get sponsors, using their sex appeal. Right now, she was flashing both Gale and Cato dazzling smiles. Gale looks at her for a second or two, and I can feel my cheeks growing red in anger. Distractions like her will only get him killed, I think venomously, then stop, realising how selfish I was being. He kept looking at her, and just as I was about to say something spiteful, I realised there was neither lust nor desire in his eyes, but a cool, calculating expression. He wasn't looking because she was beautiful, though that may be some of it, he was looking so he could estimate her talents, maybe even gain her trust. Why didn't I think of that?

"Fleur, Gale. Are you ready?" Cinna asked, holding a black tube in his hand. At first, I thought it was some sort of cup to drink from, but then he pressed something, a button on the tube, and the top lit with a strange blue green flame. I looked at Cinna in surprise, wondering why he had a flame, then I realised. He had based the outfits on the actual coal, and coal burns.

"You're going to set us on fire?" I asked softly, and Cinna touched my cheek softly, reassuringly.

"Its synthetic. Your outfits are made from fire proof material anyway. This is how we are going to make sure you get remembered. Okay?" he asked, ushering us onto the waiting chariot as the parade started to begin. I stood very still, watching as Cinna set Gale's outfit on fire. Gale looked surprised, looking at me with a wide grin.

"I feel nothing, it's fine Fleur." he laughed slightly, as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Cinna gave me one last smile, before setting me alight. I waited for the burning, but it didn't come. Gale had been right. I smiled a little at the realisation, and before I could thank Cinna, the chariot was moving towards the entrance, towards the crowds. I almost lost my balance, and just as we emerged into the night, I grabbed onto Gale's hand.

The crowds went crazy as they saw us, taking in the fire. I remembered what Haymitch had said, about trying to get sponsors, and when someone threw a flower at me, I caught it, waving at the person who had thrown it. Gale looked straight ahead, his expression calm and collected, dangerous, but his fingers squeezed mine tightly, and I shared his fear. I looked at him, and he turned, looking into my eyes, before looking at our hands. In a moment of sheer brilliance, we both looked up, confirming it with the other, before lifting our entwined hands into the air.

The crowds went berserk, and I continued to smile, blowing kisses, waving, while trying to maintain the air of a dangerous goddess. Gale didn't smile, smiling would not benefit him. No, it was best for him to look cold and unforgiving, he'd get more sponsors that way. Haymitch had discussed this with us both. I was to smile, to be friendly yet dangerous, sexy but not raunchy, smart but not too smart. Gale was to be dangerous, handsome and determined. It all fit.

The rest of the parade was a blur, all I remember was that eventually our fire dulled, half way through President Snows speech, and then we were riding back into the holding area, where Haymitch, Cinna and Effie were waiting for us.

"Well done sweetheart, you were great out there. You too Gale." Haymitch said, sounding surprisingly sober, and I smiled bashfully as the others muttered their agreement. I forced my fingers to release Gale's eventually, and when I did, there was a laugh from behind us. I turned to stare at Cato, who had been watching us. Haymitch took a deep breath before putting his hand on my back, ushering me forward.

"Come on, lets go."

* * *

**So what do you think of Cato's interest in Fleur? Glimmer and Gale hmmm... You'll see later one how that turns out xx**


	5. The training centre

**so I had a few complaints about 'copy and pasting' dialog from the movie/book. i realise now that was wrong, seeming as it's in a different context, but I was trying to make the characters true to the ones Suzanne Collins wrote. So now, I'm going to deviate from the book a lot more. There will be major changes. Enjoy :)**

* * *

I woke up from a terrible nightmare, screaming and covered in sweat. I looked around my dark room, running a shaking hand through my hair, trying to breath evenly. I got out of bed, walking to the bathroom, looking at the large glass shower. I pressed a multitude of buttons, discarding my clothes, before stepping inside. The water was warm, and it stayed warm through out the duration of the shower. Soaps and suds were sprayed onto me, smelling of roses and pine needles. I washed my hair, before clambering out, bypassing the drying machine and going for a towel, wrapping it around my body.

I walked into my room, and almost screamed. Sitting on the bed, his hair still wet from his shower, was Gale. He looked up at me, his eyes soft, yet full of worry. Today we started training, and next to him on the bed was my training outfit. Plain black top with the number 12 on the back, flexible brown trousers, brown boots.

"Jeesh Gale. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked, walking towards him, only slightly concerned that I was only wearing a towel. He passed me the clothes, and I nodded, sitting on the bed, pulling on my underwear discretely.

"Just came to see if you were okay. I heard you screaming." He said, and I swallowed hard past the lump in my throat. If I couldn't control that, it would be easy for tributes to find me in the arena. I pulled on the trousers, and the boots, but my top half was still covered with the towel. I wasn't about to strip in front of Gale.

"Bad dreams." I replied, getting up and walking into the bathroom, shedding the towel and pulling on the rest of my clothing. I quickly pulled my hair into two fishtail plaits, before walking out to meet Gale again, who was standing already.

"You ready?" He asked, and I nodded. He took my hand softly, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before we walked towards the elevator. We pressed the button for the training centre, and waited.

We stood in a circle around the woman at the front, who looked daunting and highly trained. She surveyed us, meeting most of our eyes. She skirted district five like she didn't care about them, but she lingered on district 2. Everyone could tell they were the favourites.

"In two weeks, 23 of you will be dead. One of you will be alive. Who that is depends on how well you pay attention over the next four days, particularly to what I'm about to say. First, no fighting with the other tributes. You'll have plenty of time for that in the Arena. There are four compulsory exercises. The rest will be individual training. My advice is don't ignore the survival skills. Everybody wants to grab a sword, but most of you will die from natural causes. 10% from infection, 20% from dehydration. Exposure can kill as easily as a knife." She said and I couldn't help think sarcastically that this was all very cheery. We all look at her expectantly, but she says no more. She shoos us away, and we all disperse. Gale looks at me, and we remember what Haymitch had said to us. Don't show off our skills, save that for the individual sessions.

We both head straight for the gauntlet training exercise, queuing behind the careers as Cato takes the challenge on first. The obstacle course consists of ascending platforms that rise up to a landing. The professional guarding the station explains that we must jump from platform to platform to finish in the fastest time possible. To make it even more difficult, he and the other trainers will be swing padded clubs at us, trying to knock us off balance. I watch Cato run, jumping from platform to platform, and in a weird way I'm reminded of the forest, jumping from branch to branch. He finished with a time of 1:42. The other district 2 girl, clove, goes next, receiving a blow to her knee. She finished in 1:46. Glimmer and marvel both finished with a joint time of 2:14, and then it's my turn.

I climb up the steps, my heart beating a little faster than usual, but is push down my fear as the platforms start to move, and wait for the buzzer to sound. As soon as I hear it, I jump, my feet landing softly on the next platform as it rises into the sky. Think of it like the forest, I keep chanting to myself as I jump to the next, and the next platform quickly. I turn to jump to the next on, but one of the assistant swings a club at me. I jump over it nimbly, before running as fast as I can, leaping over the gaps, dodging the clubs. Come on Fleur, get a good score. At first, I thought I had merely thought it in Gales voice, but as I cleared the last platform, I realised he really had said it. He was smiling as I jumped down, landing in a crouch. The professional looks pleased as he reads the time.

"1:34. Pretty good." He compliments, but there is no affection in his voice. Then it's Gales turn. I stand and watch as he climbs up the ladder, getting into position. As soon as the buzzer sounds, he's off, and just like me, he starts to clear the platforms easily, like he would in the woods. He stumbles slightly as the assistant swings at him, catching his ankle. As soon as he stumbles, I see the fear cross his face. He doesn't want to fail. Something builds in me, as soon as I see Cato and clove looking and smiling, I know I have to do something.

"Come on Gale! You can do it!" I encouraged, and suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. No stopping now.

"Come on Gale!" I kept saying as he continued to run, a new confidence in his stride. He reaches the last platform and smiles, looking down at me, his cheeks flushed red from the exertion. He climbs down, throwing his arm around my shoulders, and we walk around to find out his score.

"1:54." He told us, and Gale smiled, pleased he had beaten two of the careers. We join the careers at the ropes course watching as the girl from 3 climbed the large rope net that stretches across the ceiling of the gym. It looks hard, having to work your way across the bars in the rafters, and I felt sort if scared. I was no stranger to heights, but what if my hands slipped? I'd fall, and everyone would laugh. Cato, clove, even marvel and glimmer clear the course, though clove is the fastest. Finally, it's my turn. I place my foot in the rope hole, and quickly scale the net, jumping nimbly, my fingers clasping around the metal bars. I quickly climb along the nets, it wasn't half as scary as I thought it would be. I quickly completed the course, and Gale completed it with the same grace.

We both examined the stations, trying to decide where to go next. We were both good at fire making, edible insects and plants. We headed to the shelters station, completely deserted, the professional was glad to see us. She showed us the types of leaves and wood we could use to make shelters, the type of earth conditions that would mean the shelter wouldn't fall. She even showed us how to make shelters out of rocks. After 2 hours, we walked over to the snare station, where Gale listened to the expert like a child, his eyes wide. I listened too, and when we were asked to try it out, Gale instantly jumped, his big yet skilled hands replicating the professionals as they made an intricate snare.

I tried to follow along with the instructions, but my hands were slower, and I couldn't listen to their fast language. I was okay at snare, I wasn't that bad, but it was the pace I couldn't follow. Gale looked at me, his snare perfect, and saw how I was struggling. He leant forward, his shoulder pressed to mine, and reached for my hands.

"Let me help you." He whispered into my ear, guiding my hands, the wire twisting and looping around, his breath warm against my cheek, and then the snare was done, and he was pulling away. I grabbed his arm, stopping him from moving away. I don't know what made me do such a thing, but I felt the need to feel him there. A tangible reminder of home.

"Teach me again." I pleaded, and he looked at me, his expression both unreadable yet completely understandable. He started to untie the snare, taking my hands and going through it step by step, slowly, not getting frustrated when I got it wrong. I tried it alone, but without his hands, I seemed slower, less efficient. Finally I got it right, and I smiled at the snare, glad I'd done it right.

"Well done. Now let's try another." He smiled, pulling the snare apart, trying another, more difficult snare. I looked up half way though the snare, feeling like someone was watching me. I hadn't realised what we had looked like together until I saw Cato, Clove and Glimmer watching us as marvel threw his spreads repeatedly at the targets, getting a bulls eye ever time. He was good. I looked down at our position, Gale leaned over me, but not obstructing the view to me, his arms wrapped around me as he taught me how to do the snare. We must look peculiar. Usually tributes don't act this friendly. Cato was observing us with slight amusement, while Glimmer looked at us with resentment.

"Hey, earth to Fleur. You actually have to listen." Gale teased, and I looked back down, listening to Gale as he continued his explanation. When he left me to do it on my own, listening to the instructor as she told him about alternative snare materials. This snare seemed easier, though it was more complex, and I finished it quickly. I stood, brushing the dirt from my trousers, and I walked out of the station, leaning against the wall, trying to decide what to go onto next. Maybe knots, or fishing. I decided on fishing, because it was a source of food. Gale met me outside, and saw me staring absently at the careers, who seemed to always be watching us. Gale looked at them, his eyes burning into Cato's, before taking my arm and leading towards the fishing station. Great minds think alike.

"Food source." We said in unison, and the professional looked at us like we were crazy. We sat as he taught us how to make fish hooks, where to find the best fish, and even hot to use leaf spines as fishing lines. We both set about making fish hooks, using leaves and carving wood, until I felt a tug on my arm. I turned, and saw a little girl. The little girl from 11.

"Hey." I said, and Gale looked sideways at us, pretending not to listen. She smiles as a fight brakes out behind her, between Cato and another guy who was from 7.

"Where's my knife?" Cato went to hit him, and the district 7 guy tried to reason with him, telling him he didn't take it. I looked down at Rue, who had Cato's knife tucked discretely into her boot. She smirked, and I had to admire her courage. She was cute. Too young. I watched the professional break apart the fight, and the boy from 7 looked scared to death.

"Your the first one I get in the arena." Cato swore, and I looked down at rue again. She'd just condemned an innocent boy to death, yet I couldn't feel angry towards her. She was sneaky. She was fearless. She would be a good ally.

"You stole it?" I asked in a hushed whisper, and Rue nodded, taking out the knife and handing it to me. Gale quickly moved to shield me from view, still working on his hook. I looked down at the knife, it's silver blade sharp, the blade was strange, like nothing I had ever seen before.

"What do I do with it?" I asked, but she just smiled, before walking away. I moved back to the hooks, holding the knife carefully in my hands.

"Hide that, or he'll hurt you." Gale warned, covering my hands with his. I looked at him, pondering over why Rue had given me the knife. I looked over to the ruffled Cato, Clove trying to calm him down, and suddenly there was a plan forming in my head. Rue didn't want to get me into trouble, she wanted to help me. She had seen the interest Cato had taken in me, and she saw an opportunity.

"Lunch!" Atala called, and I quickly slipped the knife into my boot. Gale catches my arm, staring at me boot obviously.

"I've got it covered." I promised, before taking his arm and tugging him towards the dinning hall.

* * *

**so what do you think? I tried to make Rue more daring, more active. Gale and Fleur working on the snare, opinions? In the next chapter there's going to be a bit of trickery that won't be explained until later. I'll leave you to speculate over her schemes xx**


	6. Allies and dinner times

**okay so this is a scene that wasn't in the actually books, so I hope you like it**

* * *

I walked in with Gale at my arm, a smile spread across my face for no particular reason. We went up to the canteen, looking at the wide variety of food. I grabbed a plate and asked for the turkey. The lady behind the counter had her face covered in blue sparkling paint, and she looked at me like I was a caged animal. Kept for her entertainment. Gale got the duck, and started pulling me towards the table where Rue, Thresh and the girl from 10 sat when I saw the spare seat at the career table. I stopped, looking at it, wondering if I should go through with this plan. Gale stopped, looking at me in confusion, his foot hooked around a chair, about to sit down.

"Fleur?" He asked, and I looked at him, then at Rue. She nodded, and I knew it was the right thing to do.

"I'll be back in a second." I said distractedly, walking towards the careers table. Cato looked up when I approached, lounging back in his chair. Clove and glimmer looked at me with guarded glares, but Cato kicked the chair back, a clear invitation to sit.

"Sit." Cato ordered, and I did as I was told. He grinned at me, before looking over my shoulder.

"Your boyfriend looks annoyed." He teased, and Glimmer laughed bitterly. My cheeks flushed a little at the suggestion of anything romantic between me and Gale, but I calmed myself down, turning to look at Gale. His eyes were steely.

"He's not my boyfriend." I said, and Glimmer leaned forward at that.

"Oh really?" She asked, smiling enticingly over my shoulder at Gale. I cut her a cold glance, her tendency to flirt really starting to annoy me.

"Yes, really. He's my best friend." I said, and clove laughed shortly.

"Yeah, that'll change." She mumbled, and I bristled, but reminded myself to keep calm. I couldn't make enemy's with them.

"What do you mean?" I asked, pretending to be curious, when I really just wanted to challenge her. She met my eyes for the first time, and I realised she was quite pretty.

"In the arena. Best friends become worst enemy's. Haven't you seen it before? Siblings turning on each other?" She popped a cheery into her mouth, chewing on it deliberately, so I could digest the information. "As soon as your life is on the line, you do terrible things." She said, and I looked between the four of them. They were all different on the outside, Glimmer was flirty, Marvel was a joker, Cato was arrogant and Clove was cold, but on the inside, they were all lethal killers. They were all aware that one of them could easily betray them all, but they didn't care. They increased their odds by staying together.

"He's not like that." I replied, and she smiled.

"Are you?" She asked, and I was shocked at the suggestion. I would never turn on Gale.

"No!" The word came out as a squeak, and Marvel looked at me funny, leaning forward, pointing a fork in my direction.

"That's why your here though, right?" He asked, and the question sort of stumped me. Of course that's what it looked like to them. To everyone. Probably even to Gale himself. I frowned, then leant down, pulling the knife from my boot, slamming it down on the table in front of Cato.

"I came to bring this back." I informed them, and suddenly none of them were friendly. Cato picked up the knife, examining it, then looked at me warily.

"You stole this?" He asked, his voice dark, and for a second he started to scare me. I could feel Gales eyes on the back of my head, and knew he was waiting, watching, for Cato to do something, so he could jump up and save me.

"I found it. Stashed near where the district 7 boy last was." I lied smoothly, and Cato smiled broadly, putting the knife down. Clove looked slightly impressed, but it was short lived. I pushed myself away from the table, picking up my tray, much to the careers confusion.

"Where are you going?" Cato asked, and I gave him a smile.

"To sit back with my friend." I replied, turning, and walking away. I got half way, before Cato shouted.

"Allies, then?" He asked, and I smiled, looking into Gales eyes. He smiled back devilishly, before nodding slightly.

"Sure Cato." I replied, looking at Rue, who also smiled. She was a genius.

"Allies."

* * *

**so Cato and Fleur are allies now. Did you like the whole careers conversation? Next chapter is a bit emotional, so get the tissues out ready xx**


	7. Rooftop

**pre warning guys, I find this chapter very emotional and the ending very annoying. I so wanted to write more but no I made a rule so I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

"You made friends with the careers?" Haymitch asked, completely dumbfounded. Gale and I had gone back to fishing after lunch, and spent the rest of our day there. Now we sat in the penthouse floor around the dinner table with Effie, Cinna, Portia and Haymitch as they stared at me in disbelief.

"Yeah. I thought it would be a good idea." I tried to reason, but Haymitch shook his head.

"Wrong." He said as if it was obvious, and I was taken aback. It would increase our odds!

"Sure, at first everything will be fine and dandy. They won't kill you, and you'll go around in a big fun group killing people. But what do you think happens when all the other tributes are dead? You two will be their first target. You won't be able to run far or fast enough to get away." Haymitch explained, but I already knew that. I already thought about that challenge. I knew how to get over it.

"Just because we are allies with them, doesn't mean we have to be near them." I said, and though Effie and Haymitch looked at me like I was crazy, Cinna nodded.

"I've seen it before. Clearly, two districts are allies, but they don't spend a lot of time together. If they bump into each other in the arena, they simply don't kill each other, turn the other way and leave. I think that's what Fleur is doing. Right?" He asked, and I nodded, glad someone understood.

"Yeah, she forgot the part where she wants Rue as an ally too." Gale said, and I could tell from the harsh tone to his voice that he wasn't happy with so many allies. He could see the sense of being semi allies with the careers, but he didn't want me to get overly attached to rue. He knew I wouldn't be able to cope if she died.

"You can't be allies with the whole arena, Fleur!" Haymitch shouted, and I slammed my hands into the table, frustrated that no one was seeing my logic.

"Why the hell not? Means no one would try to kill us. We'd practically be safe. Until we were down to the last five. So don't get all antsy because I'm trying to stay alive!" I pushed myself away from the table, my appetite gone, and stormed away to my room. I threw myself down on the bed, and looked at the ceiling, following the lines of plaster. Why was I even bothering with allies? They'd all eventually betray me, and I don't think I have the heart to betray them. Well, your life being endangered might change that. I don't know. The arena changes people. Like clove said, siblings can turn on each other in there. I start to think about Evan, about what would have happened if Gale wouldn't have volunteered. I wouldn't be as calm as I am. Definitely not. I would be trying do hard to make deals with the other tributes, using my life as a bargaining chip to save his. Making sure he trained as hard as he could.

I stared at the ceiling for a long time, thinking of home, my eyes watering dangerously. I want to go home. I want to go home and sit with Caleb and just cry into his shoulder. I want to go hunting to clear my head, not in a training room but out in the fresh air, in the trees. I sat up, realising I hadn't been outside in a while. Well, without the world watching. I got off of the bed and walked out of my room, towards the stairs that led to the roof. I climbed each step, smelling the fresh air, but it smelt different to home. There wasn't the lingering scent of coal dust and vegetation that I was so used to. I pushed open the door, walking onto the roof, breathing in the breeze, the stars shone brightly and I instantly thought of home. Laying in the tall grass next to Gale, laughing and watching the sky's, just waiting for a shooting star. When one came along I would wish for love. True love. I never knew what Gale wished for, and he never knew what I wished for. I saw the greenhouse, the door open a crack, and I walked towards it, peering inside. No one was there.

"Star watching?" I jumped, turning around and looking at Gale. He stood by the door, the wind blowing through his white shirt, which was now untucked. I looked up at the sky for a second, then back at him.

"Thinking of home." I corrected him, and he nodded, moving to the middle of the roof and sitting down. He laid back, hands behind his head, staring at the sky, and I joined him, my hair fanned out on the floor, my shoulder pressed to his.

"I miss this." He whispered, and I completely understood. I missed home more than anything. He turned his head, looking into my eyes, and there was a moment when it all went away. The pain if leaving our home behind, the worry of our small future. He took his hand from behind his head, and put it by his side, gently lacing his fingers through mine.

"Me too." I replied, before looking back at the sky. He sighed, sitting up, propping his head on his elbows, staring down at the streets. I sat up too, leaning my head against his shoulder, taking comfort in the familiar warmth and feeling of home.

"Promise me, that no matter what, we stick together." Gale whispered, not looking at me, focusing on the streets as Capitol citizens partied the night away. It was an odd request, he should know that I would always stick by him, no matter what.

"You know I will." I replied, and he looked at me then, straight in the eyes, as if seeing deep into my soul.

"Promise." He said firmly, and I moved forward, my hand resting on his cheek reassuringly, meeting his gaze full on.

"I promise you. I will stay by your side until someone rips me from you." I said with conviction and determination.

"No one will rip you from me. I would rather die." He growls, his voice flat, but I can see the fire behind his eyes, the desire to protect me. There's a moment, when he leans forward, looking down at our still entwined hands, when I feel something weird and foreign in my chest. When he looks up, so close I can hear our heartbeats, feel his life as if it were my own, the feeling grows, it swells and engulfs me. A feeling so strong and deep that I can't bare it yet I don't move. Moving as if in slow motion, my fingers move into his hair, my body a puppet to the feeling. Then, in a split second, as the door flys open and Haymitch staggers onto the roof, the feeling is gone, because Gale is slipping from my fingers, standing, walking towards Haymitch, while I sat frozen. Empty without whatever had taken over me.

I vowed there and then that I would never let Gale slip from my fingers again.

Never.

* * *

**I know, I know. That was so incredibly cruel of me. I wanted them to kiss to! But I'm saving it, okay? Hope I didn't damage your emotions too much. They are getting closer though, unless a certain blond guy from D2 gets in the way... You'll have to wait and see ;) xx**


	8. Illness

**okay so this chapter features a few moments where Gale sounds like he's high... Just a warning. There are sweet and sad moments, but I'll let you enjoy :)**

* * *

I sat up in bed, my head completely clear. There was no trace of sleep left as I looked around my room, not recognising where I was. Only then did I remember I was in the Capitol, and I slumped against the pillows, looking at the ceiling with tears in my eyes. I really thought I was home again. I thought I'd see Evan cooking breakfast and Caleb washing clothes. But all I saw was an empty room, and a window that could show me pretty much anything I wanted. I grabbed the remote, flipping through the various images, finally deciding on a beach, the waves lapping the golden sand gently, the whole scene bathed in pink and orange light as the sun hung low in the sky. Sunset. It was beautiful.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, wishing I'd worn more than the blue shorts and white vest pyjama combo as I went to sit by the window, soaking in the amazing view, grabbing a long grey cotton jacket and wrapping it around myself. It was miles too big, reached half way down my thigh and could probably be wrapped around me twice, but I liked the loose fitting fabric. I wish I could stay here all day, just staring at the sunset that would never end. I leaned my head against the glass, imagining water ticking my toes, warm sand under my cheek instead of the harsh, cool glass. Having all the time in the world to just watch the sun.

"Fleur." I hadn't noticed Gale come in, I hardly ever did. I didn't look up, I just kept looking at the water, which seemed to shudder slightly, as if rippled by wind. His footsteps, barely audible in the silent room, came towards me, and he sat opposite me, looking at the beach.

"You screamed again last night." He said, but I already knew that. My voice was soar and my bed sheets were tangled, but at least I hadn't woken up from nightmares this morning. At least I got sleep. I didn't say anything, I didn't feel like anything had to be said, and the gap in the conversation stretched. I didn't feel like talking today. I really didn't. I knew what was coming. Tonight we had the individual sessions, tomorrow was the interview with Caeser. Then, the games would begin. It was all so fast. Too fast. I wasn't prepared, the extra tuitions with Effie and Haymitch didn't seem to be helping me. I'd learnt how to walk in heels, I new I had to play an angle in the interviews, something to get me noticed. Haymitch had suggested I play a caring, yet confident sexy girl, much to Gales annoyance. He didn't want me to be flaunted around like glimmer Is, he hates the idea. But as Haymitch had said at the time, it wasn't his decision. Gale was easy, he was a strong, darkly handsome and cold hunter. Easy.

I looked at Gale, who seemed absorbed in the moving waves, lost in his own mind. I wish I could go with him, into whatever world he enters when he retreats behind those eyes. Maybe it was somewhere nice, somewhere where all of this didn't happen, where the hunger games don't exist, and we aren't split into defining groups. We are just one. That would be nice. More than nice. He looks away from the waves as if he can feel my eyes on him, and meets my stare.

"We should get ready." He said, standing up before walking towards the door. Something felt strange between us, something was different. I narrowed my eyes at him, and realised the dark circles under his eyes. How did he know I was screaming? Surely if he was asleep he wouldn't hear? Was I keeping him up? I stood, walking over to him and taking his face in my hands, examining him. He looked like he hadn't sleep in a while.

"Am I keeping you up at night?" I asked bluntly, and his eyes widened in shook. I was right! He looked down, his cheeks flushing red, and I felt his hands slowly moving to touch my waist, a gesture that made me shiver. When he finally met my eyes again, he looked embarrassed and even a little ashamed.

"Not in the way you think." He replied, and when I just stared at him in blank confusion, he started to scratch the back of his head nervously. What could he mean? How else would I keep him up? Unless... Unless he was thinking about me...

"I've been having dreams about you." He elaborated, his words a rush, and I was shocked. Dreams about me? I looked at him closely to see if he was joking, but he looked deadly serious, his cheeks a deep shade of red.

"What dreams?" I asked a little warily, and he laughed a little. A short, nervous laugh, and I could see swear gleaming on his forehead. I touch his forehead, going to wipe the hair plastered onto it away, when I feel how hot he is. He's burning up. He looks into my eyes then, and they are wide, full of fear and shock. I press my hand more firmly to his forehead, trying to gauge what kind of illness it was, and he almost jumped back a little.

"Weird, crazy dreams." He begins, and when I move my hand, he catches my wrist, holding my hand to his cheek, which is also way above average in temperature. I stare worriedly at him, waiting for him to continue.

"In some I watch you die, being able to do nothing about it. I wake up crying, I think I might even shout your name. Then in others I see you with Cato, and you look so happy. I... I get jealous but I can't say anything. Cato kisses you and I see red and I want to kill him and I make you so unhappy." He confessed, and I don't know what to make of these dreams. I've never heard him shout for me, but I guess I've never been listening. I wouldn't kiss Cato. I wouldn't get upset. I wouldn't care. There's are things I want to tell him, things I want to reassure him about, but something makes the words lodge in my throat. He searches my eyes, as if looking for something, but he obviously doesn't find it, because he sighs, his chest heaving with the effort. I need to get him to a doctor. I grab his arm and start to drag him out of the door, and he doesn't even seem to notice we are moving.

"Then, last night. There was this amazing dream." He whispered, like he was talking to himself, and I realised with a jolt he was delirious. Maybe he are something, maybe he has the flu, or a cold from sitting on the roof. I need to find Effie, or Haymitch, anyone. I walk towards the living room in search for them, but no one is there.

"You where there you know." He poked my cheek, and I rolled my eyes, dragging him towards the elevator. I could find somewhere to put him, a doctor must be around somewhere.

"We were in the woods. Do you remember the woods? Oh, it was great. We were hunting, I think. Anyway, we were lying in the grass, watching the stars." He stopped, staring at his reflection in wonder, like he'd never seen it before. He slumped against me, losing strength, almost crushing me in the process, and I propped him up, draping one of his arms around my shoulders to keep him stable. I pushed the button for the ground floor, not really knowing what was there, but certain there would be someone who could help.

"There was a shooting star." He was talking to his reflection, drawing a pattern in the mirror as his breath fogged it up. I tried to ignore him, not wanting to know what terror laid in his hallucination dreams. He looked to me, his eyelids dropping slightly as if he was about to fall asleep. I didn't understand how he could get like this so fast, didn't even understand how he got ill, but all I could thing about was what would happen if he was too sick for the games. He'd be easy to kill. I stopped the thought there, not wanting to think any further.

"I made a wish. And it came true." He muttered, and that caught my attention. I had always been curious of what he wished for, I had guessed and guessed, but he had never told me.

"What came true?" I asked, and he seemed glad of the interest. He leaned forward, to whisper in my ear, and I reluctantly moved forward, aware he could easily fall on me and crush me.

"My wish. My wish was that I could kiss you. It came true! It's funny because your weird. You know? Your like, a girl and stuff, but your weird. You like the mud, your not like Delly or Madge. Your Fleur. My Fleur. Muddy and weird and beautiful and... Mine." He pulled back, proud of himself, and I just stared at him, my heart fluttering in my chest. I didn't exactly know what to do, what should I say to that? Part of me should have been insulted, but it wasn't, because he'd called me weird in a nice way. He smiles a little, and I know what I want to do. I move forward, reach for his shoulders, not caring that he's ill. Before I can pull him down toward me he turns, doubles over and throws up all over the floor, just as the elevator doors open.

A man dressed in a yellow suit stares in horror as Gale coughs, choking up the bile, and I patted his back, forgetting everything he had said, steadying his quivering body as he continues to be sick.

"Someone help! He's not well! Please!" I shout over my shoulder, scared by the spot of blood I see in the next flow of bile. He can't do this to me! He can't leave me this way, I shout to myself, as the yellow suit guy runs screaming for help.

"It's okay Gale, your going to be okay." I reassure him as I guide him away from the elevator, ignoring the woman who screams for me not to bring him any further into the lobby. He stands slumped over, coughing and retching, sweat dripping from his face. I try to stay calm, but I'm worried beyond sanity. What the hell is wrong with him? He groans, and I look away as he throws up again into a plant pot, not wanting to see one of the only people I care about suffer.

"I don't feel too good." He mutters between gagging, and I laugh nervously, not realising I was crying until I feel the tear drop onto my neck. It's stupid to cry, but I can't help it.

"I can see that." I reply, and he tries to laugh, which only speeds up the next round of shaking and throwing up. God, he can't have anything left to throw up.

"Can't... Talk..." He groans, and I nod, watching people in long blue matching outfits run down the corridor, carrying mops and a chair with wheels.

"Don't talk, it's okay. I've got you. I'm here." I wanted to hug him then, to squeeze him as the blue people took him away from me, handing him a bucket to throw up in as they lowered him into the chair. He looked so pale, and when he looked up at me, watching me carefully, I can see his eyes are bloodshot. I don't want to see this, I can't see this. He can't be this way. He has to be strong.

"I'm sorry miss, you'll have to go and get dressed now." One of them addressed me, and I just nodded numbly. When they started to wheel Gale away, and he saw I wasn't coming too, he protested, reaching for me. Maybe it was because I was selfish, maybe it was because I couldn't see his pain, but when he reached for me I didn't run after him. I didn't tell them we went together, or not at all, because I knew he needed help, and me coming with them would only delay it. I stood still as they ran down the corridor, those left behind already mopping up the sick. I turned away when he disappeared around the corner, and walked towards the stairs, feeling empty and alone. I didn't even care that I would have to climb about a million stairs to get to the pent house, I just wanted to get away from what had happened. I didn't want to reply his shaking body in my mind, but I did. As I climbed, my breathing coming fast, all I could remember was his laboured breathing. As my limbs started to ache, all I could think about was his legs giving out, almost collapsing on top of me.

By the time I get to the eighth floor, I have to stop. I lean against the wall, sliding down to the ground, letting the tears escape. How could he be that sick? How hadn't I realised before that something was wrong? Why am I such a terrible person? I cry for a long time, until I know I have to get ready. I walk the rest of the way up to the pent house, and when I throw open the door, instantly Effie and Haymitch are there, waiting to kill me. Where were they when Gale needed them?!

"Where have you been?" Effie shouts, clearly upset and annoyed by the fact I was late for her tuition session. Haymitch opens his mouth to continue the telling off, but he must see that my eyes are red, he must see the state I am in, because he stops Effie from exploding and steps forward, looking at me worriedly.

"Fleur, what's the matter?" He asked, and I bit back the tears, vowing I'm going to hold it together. I take a deep breath, before looking at them properly.

"It's Gale. He's ill."

* * *

**so what do you think will happen? the unexpected Gale illness just kinda popped into my head so I used it. Gale when he's hallucinating is so cute awww they almost kissed. Almost. So close! Hope you liked it xx**


End file.
